


Sakaki Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Feet Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Yuya and Yusho's intimate relationship. AU. Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakaki Love

Yusho is wearing his performer outfit; a red jacket with purple lining, orange waistcoat with blue collar and lined with yellow. Red pants, black dress shoes, belt and gloves. He's also wears a long sleeve purple-red shirt underneath his jacket. He has a kerchief around his neck, purple top-hat with green googles attached on the bottom and has a red cane with a blue orb on his waist. 

His son, Yuya has green and crimson hair, crimson eyes and has his pendulum necklace around his neck. Yuya wears a orange shirt, brown belt with silver buckle, green pants, magenta sneakers. He also has his school uniform jacket around his neck wearing it like a cape and has red wristbands on each of his wrists. 

He and his fourteen year old son, Yuya duel on a grassy field by the water near their house. 

Yusho summons his favorite card, Sky Magician and activates the field spell Smile World. His son, Yuya uses his Pendulum method with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to summon Performapal Hip Hippo, Performapal Drummerilla and lastly his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. 

He and his son duel ends with him winning, but what really matters to him that he and Yuya both had fun and were smiling throughout their duel together. He remembers when Yuya was ten years old that he wanted to be just like him, an Entertainment Duelist. He told Yuya that he should himself. 

He and his teenage son, Yuya are very close and love each other deeply. His heart filled with love when Yuya told him that he admires him and sees his dad as his hero. He and his son walk back home, entering their house and they kick off their shoes by the door. He puts his top hat and cane by the door too. Yusho begins to cook dinner and he tells Yuya to head upstairs to finish his homework from school. 

After finishing making their dinner, Yusho calls Yuya down to come eat. Yuya runs down and sits at the table as his dad sets down their plates of food. He sits next to Yuya and Yuya tells him that he gonna have a duel with Zuzu and Gong after school tomorrow at You Show. Yusho and his late wife, Yoko founded the You Show Duel School with help from their friend, Skip Boyle. 

He's been taking care of Yuya ever since. He's juggles taking care of his beloved son and being a famous Dueltainer. He cooks, cleans, does laundry for himself and Yuya. After dinner, Yusho goes into the bathroom stripping off his clothes leaving them on a pile by the sink. He climbs into the warm and bubbly hot water and relaxes, with his arms on either side of the tub and his head against the wall with a smile on his face. 

Yuya is watching TV in the living room. Yusho thinks about having Yuya in the bath with him, having his son in his lap as they spread soap and shampoo on each other's bodies. Yusho stands up letting the water flow down the drain and turns on the shower. The hot spray rains onto him as Yusho grabs onto his cock jacking off about having sex with his son, and his load of cum shoots onto the wall and drips into the tub. His cum gets washes away by the warm water. 

After drying himself and wraps a towel around his waist, Yusho puts his clothes in the laundry basket in his room. He puts on a pair of red briefs, red/purple pajama shirt and pants and his black toe red socks. Heading downstairs, Yusho sees Yuya to his gray pajamas shirt and pants admiring how handsome his son looks when he goes to bed. 

He tells Yuya that he needs to head to bed for school tomorrow. He walks alongside Yuya to his bedroom. Yuya gets into bed. His son's room is very neat and tidy. Yuya has a picture of his dad on the wall by bed that he looks at every morning and night. 

Yusho sits on Yuya's bed and presses a kiss onto his son's cheek and forehead. Yuya kisses his dad too as Yusho closes Yuya's door. He and Yuya kiss each other everyday, and he sleeps with Yuya in his bed whenever he has a nightmare and can't go back to sleep. 

Yusho goes into his bedroom and lays in bed thinking about Yuya. His romantic feelings for his son should make him feel disgusted and perverted, but he doesn't feel that way at all. He loves his son immensely no matter what people might say or think in Paradise City. He picks up a photo from his nightstand which he and Yuya are smiling with their arms around each other. Looking around his room, Yusho looks at all the photos of him and Yuya together with happiness across his face.

Yusho has several dress socks; red, black, purple, red toe black, black toe red, black toe purple, red toe purple, and purple toe red ones. He also have matching pairs of briefs to go with his socks. His son, Yuya has several different colored briefs and has white and gray socks. He falls asleep wishing he was cuddling Yuya and protecting him.

Yuya asleep in his bed has a dream about him and his dad laying down on the grass by their house. His head is in his dad's lap, smiling up at him and asks his dad if he can kiss. His dad nods warmly and leans down kissing him on his mouth, sliding their tongues together, and he combs his fingers through his dad's black inky green hair. He sits up and is in his dad's lap as they kiss tenderly. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Yuya almost places his right hand on his dad's bulge. Yusho stops his son, telling Yuya that they can take things slow between them and they don't need to rush. His dad tells him that he's in love with him and that's not gonna change one bit. Yuya hugs him tightly as they lay back down on the grass.

The next day  
Yuya gets up and gets dressed for school. He goes down downstairs to eat his dad's pancakes for breakfast. Yusho is wearing his red-purple long sleeved shirt, red pants and his red toe purple socks as he makes pancakes for his son. Yuya eats his breakfast, puts on his shoes and heads to school with Zuzu and Gong.

Yusho heads back upstairs to put on the rest of his performers uniform as he and Skip are going to be dueling against the Sledgehammer today. He thinks about telling Yuya about them being together and he wants to take things slow between them. He heads to You Show Duel School meeting up with his best friend. 

At school, Yuya and his best friends, Zuzu and Gong talk about their duel that they'll have after school with Allie, Frederick and Tate. Yuya decides to tell his dad about his dream once he heads home after his duel with his friends. He and his friends have a friendly duel against one another. Yuya, Zuzu and Gong teachAllie, Frederick and Tate how to Pendulum Summon for the first time. After their duel, Yuya says goodbye to his friends and walks home. 

After his duel with Skip, Yusho heads home to cook dinner for him and Yuya. He toes off his shoes by the door, then heads upstairs to his room to place his cane and top hat on his dresser. He undresses most of clothes leaving on his red-purple long sleeve shirt, red pants and his red toe purple socks. Going back to the kitchen to finish off the food as his son comes in the door, toeing off his shoes.

Yuya goes over to his dad kissing him on his neck as Yusho tells him to sit for they can eat. He and his dad eat their dinner as he tells his dad about his dream. Yusho and Yuya talk about wanting to start a relationship together and agree to take it one step at a time. After dinner, Yuya goes to do his homework in his room. Yusho cleans up the dishes and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

Yuya finishes his homework and then undresses and puts on his pajama pants and shirt. He goes into his dad's room and sees his dad naked and with his briefs halfway up his legs. Yuya coughs and his dad turns around and tells him to have a seat. Yusho puts on his pajamas as his son asks him if he can sleep in bed with him. Yusho tells Yuya that of course he can. Yusho gets into bed and Yuya gets into bed with his dad as they cuddle one another. 

Yusho and Yuya kiss each other as Yuya is on top of him and he has his hands grabbing his son's ass. He undresses his son down to his red and green briefs. Yusho lays down on his back as Yuya pulls off his pants. Yuya then takes off his dad's shirt showing off his built and slight hairy chest. Yuya eyes his dad's purple and red briefs as he kisses him again.

Yusho and his son make out on his bed as he grabs onto Yuya's bulge caressing as Yuya does the same for his dad. Yuya reaches into his dad's briefs and takes hold of his cock jacking off his dad, Yusho arches upwards with pleasure and grips onto Yuya's hair pulling him towards him. Yusho kisses Yuya as his son is stroking his cock, and removes his underwear tossing them onto the floor. Yuya removes his underwear too. Yusho jacking off his son's cock as they both groan, moan and writhing with orgasmic pleasure and they shoot their creamy cum on each other's chest. Yuya lays on top of him and he wraps his arms around his son, kissing him and lightly smacking his butt. 

Yusho gets a towel from the bathroom to clean up the cum from his and Yuya's chests. After that, he and Yuya snuggle up together on his bed with Yuya's face on his chest and has his arms around his son's body. Yuya falls asleep in his arms, Yusho smiles down at his boy, kisses him on his forehead, and wraps a blanket around them as he too falls asleep. 

He and Yuya's relationship grows during the next two years. He and Yuya's duels are still fun and make the crowd happy. Yuya is still the same height as when he was fourteen. He remembers how small Yuya was when he was eleven years old and he used to carry Yuya on his shoulders. 

Yusho told Yuya that they would wait to have sex together as he doesn't want to rush nor hurt his son. He and Yuya first slept together during his sixteenth birthday after having a party with his friends and Skip. He laid on his bed wearing his purple briefs and black toe red socks. Yuya massaged and pleasured his socked feet, licking and sniffing them. Yuya was wearing his green briefs with crimson lining. 

Yuya sucked his cock through his briefs, then sucked his cock eagerly, pushing his underwear down his legs. He moaned passionately when Yuya licked his balls, then began rimming his ass, sucking. Yuya asked him to be on all fours and he obliges. Yusho feels the cool sensation of lube on his ass as Yuya put a condom on and slides into his dad. As Yuya fucks him, Yusho gags himself with his socks, loving the smell. He strokes him and shoots a huge load of cum onto his bedsheets. Turning himself over and places Yuya softly onto his back. Lifting Yuya's legs, Yusho puts his own condom around his cock and slides slowly into his son, not wanting to hurt him. 

Yusho kisses Yuya as he fucks him, having his son on his lap. He screams out Yuya's name as his speed slows down taking his cock out of his son's ass and throws out the condom. He cums on himself as Yuya watches mesmerized and leans up to kiss his dad. Yuya and his dad took a shower together with him in his dad's arms with his legs around his waist. Yuya has his hands into his dad's black inky green hair and looks into his dad's golden eyes with love. Yusho stares into his son's crimson eyes affectionately. They kiss and clean up their sweaty and sticky bodies. 

Returning to his bedroom, Yusho replaces his bedsheets with clean ones, putting the other one in the laundry hamper. Yuya puts on gray briefs and Yusho puts on crimson briefs. He and Yuya lay on his bed wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
